1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine for stitching operation, and more particularly a sewing machine for stitching operation including a frame to be moved in X-axis and Y-axis directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of prior art sewing machine for stitching operation, it is possible to apply a technology described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 63-283694.
The technology described in this gazette is operated such that the stitching frame is moved by a stepping motor in an X-axis direction and a Y-axis direction so as to perform a predetermined stitching operation in response to a digital signal received from an external controller.
However, the prior art sewing machine for stitching operation had a stepping motor for facilitating its digital processing and its driving torque was not so high. That is, even though there is no trouble in a normal stitching operation, a movement of the stitching frame in respect to X-axis direction or Y-axis direction is restricted if there are some obstacles on an upper part of a base and there is a possibility that its stitching operation is displaced during the stitching operation. In addition, even in case that a voltage is dropped during a stitching operation, there is a possibility that stitching position of the stitching frame is displaced. In this way, if a stitching position was displaced, its influence caused by the displaced position could not eliminated.